


Немного о косметике

by Lika_Presvetlaya



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Enterprise is a huge family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Publing wery oooooooold work, i mean have you ever seen Spock's arrows, i want to belive in it, silly talk about cosmetic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lika_Presvetlaya/pseuds/Lika_Presvetlaya





	Немного о косметике

Джим не избегал Спока.

Не слишком явно. Но все равно весь офицерский состав заметил. В конце смены Ухура радостно упорхнула обсуждать произошедшее с Кристиной. Кирк совершенно не удивлен, что девушки сдружились. В конце концов, все самое интересное происходит либо на мостике, либо в медотсеке. Странно на самом деле то, что в группу сплетников еще не вошли Сулу и Скотти. Которые вместе с Чеховым уже заключили пари.

Кирк не избегал Спока. Это совершенно не походило на побег. Просто Джиму нужно немного времени, чтобы найти правильные слова.

Да ладно, никто бы не был в порядке, если бы увидел Спока, уверенными движениями накладывающего себе тени.

Предложение научить капитана пользоваться косметикой, последовавшее за весьма долгим молчанием, в расчет не берем.

Хорошо. Кирк не слепой. Он видел, что его первый помощник пользуется косметикой. Даже Ухура как-то просила совета в подборе корректора. Но наткнуться самому все равно было… да, Джим, ожидать этого было вполне логично. Когда-нибудь ты бы все равно вошел в каюту не вовремя.

Хотя количество всех баночек с кремами и палитр теней поражало.

Ну и как вежливо отказать вулканцу в обучении пользоваться всей этой чепухой, которую Джим считал только женской фишкой?

Во всех сложных жизненных ситуациях главный герой фильма идет в бар. За отсутствием оного на космическом корабле приходится обращаться к главному инженеру или старшему медицинскому офицеру. Которые затариваются алкоголем через Чехова. Откуда у русского навигатора вообще целый шкафчик алкоголя?  
  
Пять минут спустя Джим понимает, что выбирать из двух потенциальных барменов и слушателей лучшего друга не всегда хороший вариант. Потому что Боунс, выводящий стрелки на глазах под чутким руководством Спока, будет сниться Кирку в кошмарах.  
Черт возьми, он просто хотел жить в одной каюте со своим парнем, а не избегать разговоров о косметике. И уж точно не становиться свидетелем споров о тоне румян.  
  
Хорошо хоть успел умыкнуть бутылку. Хотя понадобится что-то крепче ромуланского эля, чтобы вытравить эту картину из головы.  
  
Когда вечером Джим возвращается в их со Споком каюту (кто бы мог подумать, что до этого дойдет раньше окончания пятилетки. И кто, кроме Маккоя, поверил бы год назад, что это вообще произойдет), не происходит ничего необычного. Мистер Вулканское Очарование невозмутимо дописывает отчеты, а по комнате разносится запах свечей для медитации, принесенный Споком. Медитировать коммандер все же предпочитает в своей каюте, где установлена неподходящая для людей, но идеальная для вулканцев температура. Джим заглядывает на работу Спока через плечо и крадет смазанный поцелуй в уголок губ.  
  
— Джим, я вынужден признать, что не могу понять причины твоего поведения.  
  
Ну, или все почти нормально.  
  
Кирк знает, о чем говорит Спок. Но тактика «изображай из себя дурочка» нередко вытаскивала Джима из беспросветных глубин космоса. На его парне она работала редко. Но вдруг повезет.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду, что я нелогичен больше чем обычно?  
  
Так, осуждающая бровь в действии. Джим, тебя раскрыли.  
  
Ну, попытаться стоило.  
  
— Джим, почему предложение нанести макияж вызвало у тебя такую… эмоциональную реакцию?  
  
Не-а, Кирк не психанул. По человеческим меркам. По вулканским же он закатил истерику и, возможно, нанес личную моральную травму Споку. Каковы шансы, что все не настолько ужасно, насколько выглядит?..  
  
— Я был немного удивлен?  
  
Давай, Джим, ищи пути к отступлению. Сделай взгляд еще более невинным, щенячьи глазки должны работать не только, когда их использует Павел. Все таки парню слишком многое позволяется. В силу возраста или очаровательности?  
  
— Джим.  
  
И как объяснить, что косметикой в представлении Кирка пользуются только женщины? Хоть синие тени и вправду убийственно смотрятся в сочетании со Споковыми бровями, себя с кисточкой в руках, красующимся перед зеркалом и наносящим пудру, Джим не представляет.  
  
— Я знаю, что память людей не настолько совершенна, как у вулканцев. Но все же, когда ты запомнишь, что я контактный телепат?  
  
С громким стоном Джим утыкается в крепкое плечо, все еще переплетая пальцы со Споком, пряча густой румянец.  
  
— Я идиот, да?  
  
Тяжелый вздох. Определенно да.  
  
— Ты просто привык к некоторым распространенным среди землян стереотипам. Это ничуть не принижает твой разум. Хотя я буду весьма… счастлив, если ты согласишься попробовать.  
  
Джим отрывается от такого уютного удобного плеча и с удивлением смотрит на своего парня. И тепло, разливающееся по телу каждый раз при мысли о неприступном вулканце как о «своем парне», и доверчивый взгляд Спока (вот у кого надо учиться строить «щенячьи глазки»), совершенно не связаны с тем, что Джим неловко кивает и перебирается на кресло.  
  
Маккой будет в восторге, если узнает, что вулканца с кисточкой в руках капитан опасается точно так же, как доктора с гипошприцем.  
  
Спок предельно сосредоточен. Кажется, он медитирует, подбирая тон и осторожно нанося содержимое тюбиков с непроизносимым названием на кожу Джима. Который сдерживается из последних сил, чтобы не отпрыгнуть от кисточки. Почему это так щекотно? О таком Кирка точно никто не предупреждал. Неужели если сам делаешь макияж, приходится терпеть щекотку? Или только Джим сталкивается с такой проблемой? А если подойти к Боунсу и начать его расспрашивать о процессе, как скоро получиться вывести его из себя?  
  
Когда Спок останавливается, довольный результатом (приблизительно вечность спустя), Джим подавляет желание провести по лицу. Как можно ходить с вечным ощущением штукатурки на лице? При том, что это еще не самый худший вариант. Джим вполне в силах отличить, вывалили на его лицо весь «боевой раскрас» или облегченный вариант. И хочется сказать «спасибо» Споку. Если бы не его довольное лицо.  
  
Остроухий шантажист.  
  
Зеркало у них одно. В общей ванной. И Джим никогда не найдет причины, почему инженеры космических кораблей все как один считают, что капитану и старшему помощнику обязательно необходимо иметь общую ванну. Никаких жалоб. Кроме парочки неловких ситуаций, которые были не слишком давно, чтобы о них можно было вспоминать с улыбкой, а не оглушающим стыдом. И рассматривая работу Спока, Джим не может не согласиться, что ему действительно идет.  
  
Только вот желание смыть с себя раздражающую косметику никуда не пропадает.  
  
— Не буду отрицать, я выгляжу как ходячая секс-бомба, но если я не смою это сейчас же, то расчешу себе лицо до крови. С моей удачливостью, у меня может быть аллергия на что-то из твоего набора.  
  
— Исключено, Джим. Я бы ни за что не поступил с тобой так.  
Это значит, Спок перебирал всю косметику, проверяя состав каждой баночки и сравнивая его с огромным списком, который Маккой в начале отношений вручил вулканцу со словами «Следи за этим идиотом, поскольку я отказываюсь каждый раз, когда нашему капитану захочется попробовать экзотический фрукт, вытаскивать его с того света»?  
  
Спок слишком идеален.  
  
— Джим.  
  
Ну конечно, они все еще держатся за руки. И мысли Кирка как на ладони. В буквальном смысле.  
  
Может, перегруженные работой и гениальными планами, мозги Джима отключаются, стоит ему уйти с мостика? Или просто стоять рядом со Споком.  
  
— Но все равно чешется!  
  
Джим дурачится, строит обиженную мину и добивается слабой улыбки своего парня. Которую тут же сцеловывает, почти слыша непроизнесенное «Джим, ты испортишь всю мою работу». Или не почти, потому что пальцы все еще переплетены, а Спок никогда не закрывается от Джима, если они одни.  
  
Джим все еще не согласен на косметику. Но вполне доволен смотреть, как уверенно с этим справляется Спок.


End file.
